Addiction
by I want to see you fly
Summary: Review please! Every 3 reveiws a new chapter will go up! well yeah uhm telliong anything would give away the beginning. Read the first chapter and review. It's not THAT long. Just if it aint your fancy stfu.
1. I go crazy

Sakura laid down on her soft bed. She was always thinking of _him_.

_Hello boy it's been a while._

_Guess you'll be glad to know,_

_that I've learned how to laugh and smile._

_Getting over you was slow._

_They say old lovers can be good friends._

She used to love him so much. It all faded after the break up. These emotions where re-surfacing though. He was out of her league and will be for a while. It was all a mistake to him the first time. But that didn't matter in a real relationship. She wanted him to love her back.

She took off her top. She was getting ready for bed. Another long night off tossing and turning. Always thinking about what could have happened between Sakura and him. Him. He was amazing and was all she could think of. Focusing was out of the question most of the time. It just wasn't easy anymore. She loved him to much.

"Sasuke", she breathed.

She looked out her window. Her vision blurred, the darkess came. She wanted him. She slept so tomorrow could come. The day she turned 18 so she may be able to join him in a gethering. A mission anything! She wanted to be around him, to smell him, to talk to him. She couldn't wait. She was ready.

The next day

_But, I'd never thought I would really see you._

_Really see you._

_I go crazy._

_When I look in your eyes._

_I still go crazy._

She awoke in a cold sweat. The alarm went off a second later, she turned that off right away. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and got up. After a shower and her morning ritual she took a quick stop in a shop for an apple to eat. Then headed to Ino's shop which she works in a few days a week. "Ino?" Sakura asked while walking in.

Ino looked up from the flowers she was aranging and said "Why hello Sakura! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks", she replied.

Ino gave her the vase of flowers she was arranging and smiled. They had become close friends in the recent years and Sakura cherished her. She was so happy to have someone she could trust with _almost_ everything. She never told a soul about her feelings and was fine with it. Never bothered her and Ino knew better then to ask about them. Ino was always very open with her. She was datign Shikamaru and they were very happy by what she could tell and heard from Ino. "So how is life?," Sakura questioned.

"Nice. Shikamaru just got back from a mission in Wave country. He said it was so tiring but when he say my pretty face he was almost peppy." She laughed "Isn't he sweet?"

"Oh thats so cute!!" Sakura replied.

_No my heart can't hide that old feeling inside._

_Way deep down inside._

_Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes._

_I go crazy._

_You say she satisfies your mind._

Ino looked at her "Oh look at the time, I'd go talk to Tsundae she told me to tell you if I saw you to go see her immediantly! I wonder what is happening!"

"See you later then Ino"

"Bye"

Sakura left the shop with the flowers in hand and started twords the Hokage's office. When she arrived, she asked the woman behind the desk to hold her flowers until she returned. She slowly walked up the stair to see Tsundae. She didn't feel like going on a mission to assist some sick ninja. Being a medic ninja could be so tiring sometimes. She was always prepared though. To either fight or heal. No matter what she would be there for her friends and her village. She then walked into the office.

"Sakura," Said Tsundae lookiing up from some paperwork on her desk.

"Yes?"

"I have a mission for you, it envolves going with a team to retreive a VERY important scroll. I will give you more detail when I have your whole team together."

"Oh. I'm ready. Who will be on the team??"

"So far it will be you, Neji, Temari from the village hidden in the sand, and Sasuke"

Sakura froze. _Sasuke? Oh my good or bad? How will this turn out????_

"Sakura?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes I am ready. When will this mission start?"

"Tonight, Temari will be here this afternoon to join us"

"We will meet here then?"

"Yes see you then. You are dismissed"

Sakura left the room in total fear. You may not see it but Sakura felt it. She knew something was bound to happen and it may be good or bad.

_Tells you all of her dreams._

_I know how much that means to you._

_I realize that I was blind._

_Just when I thought I was over you,_

_I see your face and it just ain't true!_

After her meeting, that caused her fear and utter shock, Sakura retuned to her apartment. She checked her messages, there was one from Ino asking her to visit to celebrate her birthday. Another one was from Neji, telling her to meet him tonight for the mission. There was one last message but she didn't know who it was from because they hung up. She called Ino back and asked where they should go, Ino said they could go to the barbeque place next to her house. Of course Sakura agreed and headed off after calling Neji to tell him she will be there. Sakura arrived a few minutes early and went to go get a table. Soon after she sat down, Ino came rushing in. "Sorry I am late!" She exclaimed.

"No problem I got here a few minutes ago. Well thank you for inviting me out by the way"

"Still sorry I am late. Well I thought that missions go about so often that we might as well hang out while we can"

"I agree, I leave for a mission tonight! Of all nights on my birhday! And I leave with Temari, from the Sand village, Neji, and Sasuke. Apparently something dangerous needs retrieving"

"Well I hope the mission goes well"

After there short conversation they ordered and gossiped. Talking about life in general as well as having to hang out like this more often. Ino paid for the meal and Sakura thanked her. "See you around then?" Said Ino.

"Yes. I will call you when I get back from my new mission here"

"Byebye!" Said Ino as she waved and headed home. The sun was setting now so Sakura decided to go head over to see Tsundae and if it was to early she might go visit with Temari and discuss the mission or current affairs and so on. She really wanted to see Sasuke though. Last night, this is what she dreamed of. Now it might just be a nightmare.

_No it just ain't true!_

_I go crazy._

_When I look in your eyes,_

_I still go crazy._

_That old flame comes alive._

On the way into the building, her eyes locked with someone's gaze. That cold gaze. She knew it must be..."Sasuke?" she asked the man.

"Hm?" he turned tword her.

"Sakura! Is that really you?"

"Yes yes its been so long!" She smiled and blushed just ever so slightly.

"Almost a year. Wow so you cut your hair again?"

"Yeah, you haven't changed that much. So have you been informed about our mission yet?"

"Yes, I was just going to go see the Hokage and ask who else will be coming but I guess its you and..."

"Temari, from the sand, and Neji"

"Oh well then that answers my question, I still need to go to the breifing though"

"Haha yes me too! Thats where I was off to now. I thought I may be a tad early though"

"The same here! I didn't ever get a certain time so I though that if it wasn't time I would go catch up with some old friends"

"Wow, I never thought you are so social!" She spoke with such confidence now that it scared him. She used to be shy around him, espiecally after there brake up. They went out for only a few monthes but it really hurt her. But he just wasn't ready for a such a commitment but now he knew how much he really loved her and was ready. But he knew, she would never trust him with her heart ever again. Maybe, just with a slightest chance, he thought. That would change.

I would like a new title for this story. have ideas? Tell me PLEASE


	2. I can't wait!

"Wow, I never thought you are so social!" She spoke with such confidence now that it scared him. She used to be shy around him, espiecally after there brake up. They went out for only a few monthes but it really hurt her. But he just wasn't ready for a such a commitment but now he knew how much he really loved her and was ready. But he knew, she would never trust him with her heart ever again. Maybe, just with a slightest chance, he thought. That would change.

They slowly walked into the office where they were meant to be, chatting of course. Catching up on the year without each other.

_It starts burning inside_

_Way deep down inside_

_Oh baby_

_You know when I look in your eyes_

_I go crazy._

When they saw Temari in there already, Sasuke and Sakura sat in chairs that where now there, but where not this morning. By the look of it, this was very important. A minute or so later neji walked in and so Tsundae greeted them and started the breifing.

"As we all know, this team will be going after a scroll. This is a very important mission. The contents of the scroll is top secret but I will tell you that you are going to Wave country to get it. I assigned Sakurs to your team to keep everyone alive. There are other villages that want this scroll and the bunch of you are bound to attacked numerous times. There will be injuries as you know and so Sakura will heal them. The majority of you where chosen for your speical ability's or your level of ninjutsu. I hope this is clear to you, since that is all there is to say, or all that I can say." She finished.

"Questions?" Tsundae said right there after.

"Yes, how long will we be gone?" Temari asked.

"I believe about a week or so" Was the reply."Anything else?"

No response was made and so they where dismissed. Sakura took a quick peak over at Sasuke and found him looking at her. She blushed and then said "So how are we going to handle this task? Are we leaving now?"

"I guess" said Neji

"Ok then. Be back here in half an hour," everyone then ran home and got anything they would need, including food and weapons.

Half an hour later.

Everyone was there at about the same time. Everyone ready to go, they headed off. Quickly and quietly they were out of Konaha. "So when will we stop?" Asked Temari.

"How about we stop in a few miles and sleep for the night with watch shifts?" Offered Neji.

Everyone nodded and stopped about half an hour later. Apparently, it was about 10 at night. Time had flied by. Two tents where set up. One for the girls and one for the guys. A fire was in the middle. The girls had the first watch shift and was to wake the boys up around two O'clock for there shift. The girls just stayed up talking. Catching up since they hadn't seen one another since the Chuunin exams. That seemes like a lifetime ago. So much had happened. Naruto married Hinata. Gaara had found a girlfriend! And Shikamaru had started dating Ino. But that wasn't even half of what they said. In mear hours there girls had gone from people who had been almost strangers to close friends. They confided secrets and feelings in each other. Something Sakura had never wanted to do, or ever have to be faced with doing. After the talking went into a lull it was about time to wake up the boys. Temari woke them and they started there watch. The girls happily went in there tent to sleep.

The boys had come across some bandits when they were on watch and yet they were of no problem. Very weak and just picked on the wrong group of travelers.

Sorry it was so short. It will be a but longer next time. Or maybe even a lot longer I dunno quite yet I finished using the song I go crazy by DHT in this chapter and the next chapter will have a new song.


	3. Listen to your heart

They sent of early-ish the next morning. So far this whole trip looked liek it would be a piece of cake! Well thats what they thought until about an hour after they set out. When they were stopped and eating lunch, talking, and sharing stories a couple ninjas attacked them! Well these weren't just ordinary ninjas! They where from a hidden clan in the mountains. Very strong. Never have to train for it. This was a match for them all. When they leaped out of the bushes armed to kill. Our protagonists here have to defend each other so they where getting ready to attack. Once the first blow deminished all hell broke loose. With wind and fire and every weapon you could imagine. One blow almost killed Sakura but someone jumped in front of her in defense opposing the man with a little kunai yet killing him soon after. His name was Neji and he thinks he might be falling for her. He knew it was wrong and could tell the chemistry between Sakura and Sasuke, but it was just trivial now. He wanted her.

Sasuke helped her to safety after that and made sure she was alright. "Are you sure your OK?" he asked, caring.

"Yeah I am fine, go help them please!" She said.

"Ok" he said leaving.

She wanted him to stay but she worried about her friends.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_Yeah_

_You've built a lone but that love falls apart._

_Your little peice of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

She sighed and leaned agaist the tree were she was. She saw her team coming a few minutes later. They all were injured, yet nothing was life threatening. "Let me help you guys" She said.

"No I am ok. Unless someone else is injured" Temari said softly.

"Can you heal this?" Neji asked her. He didn't find it necessary yet he wanted to be touched by her gentle hands. He wanted her to be his. He knew yet this wasn't going to become a reality though.

She healed him. She used her chakra to heal the bruises and cuts he had and in less then a minute she was finished. He thanked her and they headed on their way yet again. She ran along with Sasuke every once and a while looking over at him. Yet once she got caught and turned away blushing. She was very embarassed when that happened to her. Yet, he wasn't. he wanted to tell her his feelings, yet he was to caught up in his emotions to say anything. To tell her it was OK, he simply grabbed her hand. He held it until nightfall. Where they set up camp yet again. Tonight watch was different.

Tonight on watch duty was Neji and Temari. They sat awake eating there lunch and dinner. Both where starving. So after there shift Temari awoken Sakura, she went out for watch when Sasuke came out to join her. They ate as well. After that there was an akward silence about. Sasuke decided to brake it. "So umm yeah how are you?" He said.

"Uh I am good. How about you? Have any wounds that need healing??" She asked him.

"Uh kind of. There are only a few scratches, nothing life threatening, haha," He said nervously.

"Let me see them"

"Ok" he said taking off his shirt.

She blushed a light pink. "Oh ok here let me heal them"

She put her hands on his back and tried to heal them the best she could. She was running a tad low but she finished the job skillfully. He loved the way her warm, soft hands touched his back in a caring manor. He wanted to hold those hands and to keep this women safe. With him, forever. He loved her and nothing could change that.

Oh darn. Another short chapter. Oh poo haha well i hope you liked it. I though it was a good cliff hanger. lol I love this story so far. If you see any mistakes tell me and yeah I know in like all the chapters I spell Tsunade wrong. yeah sorry. I think its just a habit . review or perish :DD


	4. Listen Love

After that lovely night spent together, morning came. Everyone woke up and then had a very quick breakfast. Well after they set off nothing happened. NOT ONE THING. No one even attacked them. Well I guess Temari tripping over a log during luch was something. But thats all that happened. Watch was different yet again and tonight Neji and Sakura had an early watch while the other two had the later.

During the night, they where attacked again by bandits. Those bandits happened to get through out in less then 30 seconds my Neji. When he returned him and Sakura chatted. A bit not to much but when the silence overcame them. Neji turned to the pink haired "Goddess" and said this "Sakura...I don't know what has overcome me but I I I I think I might-"

"-My watch!" Said Temari coming out of the tent.

"What where you saying Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Oh uh uh Nothing important," He replied slightly blushing.

"Ok night then"

They both went to bed while the other two had watch. They didn't have any problems though. Not much has happened and they wondered what was up with this mission.

The next day everyone woke up early and went to the village, got the scroll and started back to there own country. "So this has really been to easy, I wonder why we where wasted on this mission..." Said Sakura

"Who knows its Tsundae" Replied Sasuke

"True true"

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_and I don't know why_

Then there was silence the rest of the way. They settled tonight in the middle of a forest. No one else was around & so one person was on watch at a time. This was the order:

Sasuke

Sakura

Neji

Temari

Everything went over smoothly but in the morning they just so happened to get attacked! And so everyone was scattered. Sasuke and Sakura where trying to kill this horse-snake demon thing. While Temari and Neji where trying to kill three ninja! Sasuke and Sakura where strugling not knowing how to handle this THING. Temari and Neji where doing fine though. Sasuke and Sakura ended up running since no weapons where helping them, they found shelter where the demon couldn't enter in a secluded cave. They sat there listening to the demon trying to get in but failing. Sakura was scared out of her mind becasue she really had never seen a demon, or ever was being attacked by one!

Sakura shuttered whenover the thing hit the wall of the cave. She was on the verge of tears even. Sasuke couldn't stand watching her like this. He scooted close to her and put his arm around her and she immediantly leaned into him. Once again the beast striked the wall, scaring the pink haired girl. She soon grabbed onto him, clinging like a little girl. He embraced her. His strong arms surrounded her and made her extremely happy to be able to be with someone she trusted and quite possibly loved. He said this in a near inaudible tone "It's OK Sakura, everything will be alright"

She shuddered and silently started to cry. This cry wasn't out of pain, nor that of being scared. Yet this was all because she was happy to be so near him. She looked up at him and said "I will make it"

After a minute or so more Sasuke and Sakura heard(and felt I guess :p) a rush of wind and the banging stopped. They stood and exited the cave hand in hand. Showing Neji and Temari they where alright and safe.

Damn. That was really short so one more review for the next chapter. Oh yeahhhhh lol


	5. Addicting

Alright trying to make this one longer. yeahhhh oh and now, 3 reviews to continue so tell your friends :DDDDDDDD

* * *

"!!!!!!!!" Neji was flustered.

"Well looks like you guys are alright" Said Temari with a smirk

"Haha I guess your right" she smiled and blushed then kinda dropped his hand.

"Well lets go" Said sasuke, emotionless, then they went on there way.

They all seperated to look unsuspicious, Temari, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke went seperate ways. They planned to meet up in a little while. In two miles to be exact. So they went on there way and two miles later met in a random field. They all sat in silence eating lunch. Neji though had pretty much given up his feelings, he now let his mind drift. He ended up think of Tenten now(Man hes a player. Well I am a playa hata! ha.). He soon lost all interest in Sakura even. He was now talking to Sasuke though "So how was your day?"

"Fine. yours?" Said Sasuke, emotionless yet again.

"Good. I guess..." Their conversation faded, clearly Sasuke wasn't a talker. Not at all.

About 20 minutes later they where on there way again. Meeting in 2 miles.

2 miled later they checked in. Guessing by the sun it was about 2 or 3 and they said to meet up at sunset and keep at a standard pace so no one gets to far apart. SOOOO they were off! Sakura was focusing on staying awake, she was fairly tired and yet overwhelmed with emotions. She didn't want to pass out from exhaustion or stop and sit so she continued on until maybe she caught site of someone else. She saw Temari coming up. She said to her "Hey yeah can we stop for a bit?"

"Errr why?" She replied

"I am feeling kind of tired. Not in the best moving mood you know?"

"Yeah ok let me go catch the boys, alright?" she said putting an extra 'pop' in her step to go catch them.

Sakura soon found out that only one boy was to be found by Temari because once she stopped she soon say Sasuke coming up. She looked up at him as he came to a halt. He stepped over the log she was sitting on and sat next to her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Kinda tired, not feeling well" She said, she was kind of pink in the cheeks as well.

"Thats to bad" He said. He moved closer to her. She was starting to feel a little embarrased with herself, she didn't know why though.

_Before you tell him good-bye  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
the precious moments are lost in the tide  
They're swept away and nothing is left as it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

He leaned in really close. She thought this was so strang for someone who thought of her as an old friend. His lips moved close to her and she moved away. But he didn't kiss her. That wasn't even his desire. He gave her an everlasting embrace none the less. She soon hugged him back. She felt connected to him in some way. He was her drug. She was his. yet no one could ever understand that. It was like they where connected through something. They didn't know if it was love or whatever but it was getting to close for comfort. But they didn't want to stop. The addiction was strengthening. And no one that they knew could stop it!

* * *

This was short so the next one will be up tomorrow. No doubt. unless i die or cant get to a computer lol 


	6. Hey Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna know something

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Your really important to me"

"I am? Well… your pretty important to me too"

"Oh… that's cool"

Temari interrupted them. "Are we settling down for the night?" She asked.

"Uhhh" said Sakura

"Sure" Said Sasuke.

So they set up camp in relative silence, wondering what was to occur next. Setting up watch was kind of awkward for Temari, so girls in one tent, boys in another. Girls on first watch and boys on the second.

Tonight was going to be an early night; they were going to eat and then go to sleep right after. Except, of course the girls who had to stay up for watch. Which flew by, with small talk and then girl talk and on and on and on.

So when the boys came out, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrist and directed her into a nearby wooded area.

"Hey Sakura, I just wanted to know if we can… you know hang out or something when we get back to Konoha. Or you know if you don't or something its ok…"

She cut him off with her fingers on his lips. Since when was she so smooth?

"I would love to, don't worry about it" She spoke.

"Oh ok, cool. See you in the morning then?"

"Yeah, sure" He said back to a monotone. Preparing for his lovely evening (well early morning) with Neji I guess!

Once Sakura and Temari were in the tent, Temari of _course_ had to ask what had happened. "he just asked to hang out"

"Well at least he is getting somewhere! Freaking finally"

"Oh shut up. Night"

She curled up in her sleeping bag with a smile on her face, and all the thoughts and ideas swirling around in her head. She fell asleep, more like into a trance with the scene on repeat. Going over and over again in her head.

Temari shook her awake, apparently the boys had fallen asleep on watch, no had attacked them thank God BUT it was past noon and she was the only one up so far.

"Wha-?" Said Sakura

"Get up, We HAVE to get going" said Temari running out of the tent.

Temari kicked the boys "Wake up lazy asses" she said glaring at them.

Then she turned over Neji's body to see it wasn't Neji.


End file.
